trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Evaluation
Welcome to Character Evaluation. A lot of characters are being submitted to the Tatsu project, and after we've completed enough work on the Tatsu region to open it for business, the interactive fun will begin. However, Mary Sues can cause disorganization and make the interactive part no fun for anybody. What is a Mary Sue? A Mary Sue is a character marked by any of the following: * A 'perfect', over-idealized character with no real character flaws * Often a blatant avatar of their creator * Often has some unwarranted importance in the story, using 'natural talents' to get into privileged positions or save the day * Has often unwarranted popularity; the author writes other characters, including canon characters, as being admiring or envious of the character. * Has special powers that nobody else has, a particularly unusual appearance, unusual name, or other such standout traits * May be related to a canon character in some way. Trainer-Specific: * Owns or has a friendship with legendary Pokémon (INSTANT REJECTION), or shiny Pokémon. We might let 1 or 2 shinies through if nothing else about the character is Sue-ish, but the point is shinies are supposed to be rare. * Has a variety of strong and high-levelled Pokemon at a certain age, such as a 15 year old with a Salamence, a Volcarona, a Gengar, a Raichu, an Absol and a Metagross. More excusable if the character is already aged and experienced, such as a 50-year-old man who could be realistically expected to have seen much of the world. * Has already seen several regions, earned many badges or become a champion; such as an 18-year-old who's been to Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and has 24 badges. ** Characters that follow the 'Ash Ketchum' archetype - characters that, at a young age, travel from region to region, getting all the badges but losing at the League and moving on. Characters that are already 'part of Tatsu' - like Gym Leaders, the Elite Four + Champion, Town NPCs, Tatsu politicians, Professors, SOLARUS administrators and the like, are not part of this list. A character having one or two traits, such as having an unusual appearance and one pseudo-legendary Pokémon may be acceptable, but be warned, as Sue traits can pile up rather quickly. Keep everything in moderation. Specific Character Evaluation The following is a list of characters that have passed, failed, or are pending in the character evaluation. Characters who fail the evaluation will be categorized as Mary Sues, and will be in the non-canon section called the Dream World, where nothing they do is taken to actually affect the canon world. If your character doesn't make it, don't get too down on yourself - just suck it up and rewrite the character. Your character can be a hero, a villain, or anything you like. They can be of different ages, they can have started anywhere you want (Kanto, Sevii Isles, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Tatsu), and they can have any Pokemon as a starter Pokemon, as long as they follow the criteria for Pokemon they are allowed to own above. Let's start the list. Thanks to togexcrown for helping to sort trainers. Passes (No Work Needed) *Character: Aleph *Age: 14 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Monferno, Starmie, Butterfree, Gabite *Reason for Passing: He's been made into a nuanced character with a history, feelings, relations and a personality, so he gets an A+. Aleph is a character to keep an eye on! *Character: Alice Xu *Age: 17 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Gible, Carvanha *Reason for Passing: Excellent (and baw) backstory, excellent personality, good rationale for how she got her Pokémon - very reasonable. *Character: Amy Duff *Age: 16 *Badges: 4 *Pokémon: Primeape, Growlithe, Hypno, Cubone *Reason for Passing: Very well-written, again. Besides not a lot of info on how she got the rest of her Pokémon, she passes with flying colors. *Character: Ashi J *Age: 20 *Badges: 7 *Pokémon: Ampharos, Growlithe, Tauros, Quagsire, Cubone, Trapinch (Shiny) *Reason for Passing: Her personality, the way she got her Pokemon, and her backstory are all fleshed out, and her team and badges earned are quite reasonable for her age. Ashi J was permitted to have a shiny Trapinch because she was very nice. However, we'd like to take this time to remind people that not every character will be allowed to have a shiny Pokémon. Not because of favoritism, but the point is that they're supposed to be rare. Back to Ashi, she's a great character! *Character: David Jetta *Age: 24 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Magnemite, Porygon-Z *Reason for Passing: An excellently written character backstory, personality, and everything else. He's the coolest computer geek around. Another member of the Pokemon Box project community, eh? *Character: Jaylen Michaels *Age: 18 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Voltorb, Weedle, Hoppip, Kabuto (at start of Tatsu RP) *Reason for Passing: The creator himself is writing this article, and it seems nobody has any problem with him. Though, of course, if I see any problems with him, I can edit him myself. You guys are free to make suggestions though! Good (Work Needed) *Character: Brandon Daniels *Age: 18 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Jigglypuff *Reason for Passing: He's basically a starting trainer and only has one Pokémon. However... *Work Needed: He has next to no information on himself besides this, besides a couple sentences. Though he wishes to let the adventure define him, he shouldn't be afraid to fill out some more. Give us something compelling, man. *Character: Brian "Sky" Kaylen *Age: 19 *Badges: 16 *Pokémon: Pidgeot, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Golduck, Sceptile, Feraligatr *Reason for Passing: Well, he has a greatly written and sad backstory, though a bit long. The rest of the sections, however, need work. *Work Needed: His backstory should further mold him as a person, but there's not much going on there. His team and adventures (such as his badges) could also use a bit of toning down, though he has been at Pokemon training for 6 years. This one is almost on the fence, but it passes. *Character: Charles *Age: 18 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Espeon, Seviper, Charmander? *Reason for Passing: Well, he certainly hasn't been around the world. But he needs a lot of work. *Work Needed: First off, the NAPL/IAPL isn't canon in the Tatsu league yet, so the Rugged Frontier cannot be his starting region. He also needs a lot more backstory - what 'epic fail' happened to get him to go to Tatsu? His personality, attitudes and habits have a few flaws, but generally those sections can be made longer. Plus, how did he get Espeon and Seviper? And what happened to his starter Charmander? Is it in his box? Did it disappear off the face of the earth? *Character: Ed *Age: 19 *Badges: 8 *Pokémon: Gallade, Hitmontop, Kabutops, Cacturne, Gengar, Gardevoir *Reason for Passing: Pretty strong team, but he's been at it for a while. He got all the badges in one region, but realized he wasn't ready to face a League, and so came to Tatsu. I find him falling well within the passing zone. *Work Needed: Just give us some more expansion on how he got all his Pokémon, and maybe in a few other areas as well, then we'll be golden. *Character: Zack (AKA Growlithe) *Age: 16 *Badges: 5 *Pokémon: Growlithe, Croconaw, Snorunt, Togetic, Larvesta egg, Box Tangela *Reason for Passing: His team isn't too overpowered. There's acceptable moderation here. Passes nicely. *Work Needed: He could use some expanding, particularly some character-specific nuances, but he's generally not bad for what he's got. Fails *Character: Bustah *Age: 20 *Badges: 19 *Pokémon: Blastoise, Onix, Skarmory, Emboar, Whimsicott, Rhyperior (Box: Gigalith, Conkeldurr, Wailord, Pidgeot, Nosepass, Tyrogue, Pikachu) *Reason for Failing: Well man, he's a terribly typical character. He shows symptoms of Ash Ketchum syndrome, going between regions and losing in competitions. However, he has 5 years on Dash Triumph and he only has 19 badges. He has a well-developed personality, but like Dash, he doesn't seem to be written for Tatsu. Completely rework, or make a new character. *Character: Dash Triumph *Age: 15 *Badges: 32 *Pokémon: Furret, Staryu, Togekiss (Box: Tyranitar, Magnezone, Phanpy, Pidgey, Magikarp) *Reason for Failing: This is one of the ones to feel kind of bad about failing. Dash has a very written-out backstory, but from his going from region-to-region and earning tons of badges, along with the just barely losing at tournaments, this makes him come under the 'Ash Ketchum' archetype. It seems this character was also written for something else, as Tatsu was not mentioned at all (the character is instead going to Unova.) If the creator is reading this, don't feel bad! Either almost completely rework your character's story for this project, or just make a different one. *Character: Pkmn Trainer Matt *Age: 25 *Badges: 32 *Pokémon: Blastoise, Golem, Gengar, Jolteon, Crobat (many more in PC) *Reason for Failing: Started in FLORIDA at 10, defeated the Kanto champ at 11, helps with oil spills, is Cynthia's best friend, is an 'esteemed professor'... CHRIST buddy, I'm sorry. *Character: Omega (Trainer) *Age: 20 *Badges: 54 *Pokémon: Froslass, Mamoswine, Cryogonal, Rotom Ice, Cloyster *Reason for Failing: He got badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Tatsu and the Orange Islands (which isn't even canon except in the anime). Apparently owns a massive company in Tatsu at age 20, that is widely enjoyed by millions. Has little to no flaws. And he's named Omega. *Character: Pkmn Trainer Zero *Age: 19 *Badges: 34 *Pokemon: Umbreon, Pikachu, Flygon, Latios, Arcanine, Milotic. Majority of Pokemon captured, save legendaries and a few rarities. *Reason for Failing: Legendaries, 34 Badges, 19!? Come on man, really? Also, Zero? Spoiler alert, names like Zero and Omega do not make your character sound cool. Someone get me an aspirin. Pending Evaluation... Category:Character Category:Canon Category:Rules Category:Administrative